emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1959 (28th March 1995)
Plot Robert wakes up in the barn to find that a glass of milk has been left out for him. Both Jack and Sarah look terrible as neither of them can sleep. At an unknown house, Robert walks in as the man who was in the barn with Robert, Simpson, is shaving. He asks Robert's name and if he has any family. Robert says no. Kathy arrives at the farm to offer her support. Luke tells Biff that he is seeing Tina. Biff is shocked and warns Luke that to the rest of the family Luke is the lad that killed Tina's brother. He asks him to think about what he is doing. Simpson makes Robert a huge fried breakfast. Frank tells Dave that Kathy is back. Robert asks Simpson if he can stay another night. Zoe and Emma view a suitable house. They decide to make an offer. Vic recognises footprints in his whisky den. He realises that the thief is his own stepson, Scott. Chris and Kathy fight over Mill Cottage. Neither one is prepared to move out. Sarah takes a phone call from the man claiming to have Robert. He demands £5,000. WPC Lunn tells Jack and Sarah that the phone call was traced to a phone box on the corner of Chancery Lane and Boardmans Lane. Jack notes that this is less than 5 miles away in the middle of nowhere so it must be someone who knows the area. He feels useless because he can't do anything to help. Dave and Kathy agree to meet for a drink in The Woolpack. Zoe and Emma realise that they cannot afford the house they want. Oliver suggests that they rent a house and shows them a suitable property - in the middle of the village. Nellie wonders why Sam is suddenly interested in the local news. Rachel and Chris row about Kathy. She tells him that she is not moving into Mill Cottage while Kathy is there. Tina, Biff and Sadie watch a video round at Luke's. Rachel is uncomfortable when Kathy walks into The Woolpack and offers to buy her a drink. Jessica is shocked when she arrives home and sees Biff with Sadie and Luke with Tina. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power Guest cast *WPC Wendy Lunn - Judy Holt *Derek Simpson - Garry Cooper *Oliver Hurst - Stefan Escreet *Sadie - Joanne Wooton Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes